


Lonely

by Homeboundstudios



Series: SonnY-bOy [7]
Category: Sonic Boom (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homeboundstudios/pseuds/Homeboundstudios
Summary: Shadow ended up stopping by when Tails showed U.T. to his friends. (Sonic Boom, Episode 3)
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Series: SonnY-bOy [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741825
Comments: 17
Kudos: 77





	Lonely

The gang were all hanging on the beach- well, all besides Tails- enjoying the cool breeze of the summer day.

Sonic and Amy sat in their beach chairs under an umbrella, while Sticks and Knuckles played volleyball closeby.

Sonic let out somewhat of a dreamy sigh. "There's nothing like a lazy day on the beach." He muttered, reaching over to take a sip of his drink. Amy turned to the side to pick up the volleyball that had rolled away from the two, tossing it to Sticks. The Badger caught it, sighing herself. "It's nice to breathe in that saltwater air and relax. For the first time, I feel totally stress free!"

"Hey, guys!"

Sticks screeched, dropping to all fours and glancing around suspiciously.

"I just perfected my most brilliant invention yet! Meet U.T., the universal translator! Designed to translate any language, into our own!" The Fox boy unveiled the robot, holding his hands up high for emphasis. They looked unimpressed, much to the Fox's disappointment.

"... Well, uh, allow me to demonstrate!"

He gestured towards a ruined nest, which had eggs in it, and a still, chirping tropical bird that they guessed was the mother. U.T. listened to the chirping for a moment, before beeping a bit.

**"I have to leave you behind, my children, for the nest has been destroyed. My most sincere apologies."**

Well, _now_ they seemed impressed.

"Hey, it works!" Knuckles remarked, crossing his arms with a smirk.

**"Didn't see that one coming."**

"Uhm, it's still talking.." He muttered again.

**"I thought this thing just translated sad momma birds."**

Tails' smile widened, gasping. A breakthrough!

"Since what you're saying doesn't need to be translated, he's translating it into what you really mean!" He exclaimed.

**"I didn't intend for it to do that, but I will accept full credit."**

"That's great, Tails!" Amy exclaimed, smiling a bit and folding her hands together.

**"This is really the best you could do?"**

"That's- not what I was thinking at all-!" She exclaimed in distress.

**"Man, I am totally busted.'**

"Uh, Tails! I think it needs some more work!" She nearly yelled.

**"Shut that thing off before it tell-"**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't _Sonic_ and his pathetic friends!" A voice called out from behind them. Sonic's ear twitched toward the familiar voice.

**"I admire your friendship, and wish I had the same."**

The gang's eyes widened as they turned to see Shadow The Hedgehog standing a few feet behind them, looking baffled.

"What? Who said that-"

**"What? Who told them that?"**

The gang all stood silently, before Sonic sighed. "What do you want, Shadow?"

**"The robot, you stuck-up."**

Shadow's gaze drifted to the robot that rolled over to him. "The hell is this thing..?"

**"This looks like a very advanced piece of technology. Very admirable, reminds me of my Grandfather's robots."**

Shadow's eyes went wide, and he moved to kick the thing. "Don't you dare mention him!" He yelled, leading Sonic and Knuckles to jump forward to hold him back by his arms.

"It's translating what you're saying into what you really mean!" Tails exclaimed, patting the robot's head. 

**"Yeah, it is pretty advanced, made it myself."**

Shadow turned his head to the side, looking at Sonic blankly. "Get your hands off me, rodent."

**"Dear Chaos, he's close."**

Sonic raised a brow, backing off and holding his hands up. Knuckles did the same.

"Anyway, I've returned for a battle, and on my own terms!" Shadow exclaimed, smirking and pounding his fist into his opposite hand. When the bot began to translate again, he froze.

**"I was tired of being lonely, and you guys were on my mind."**

Shadow turned to the bot with an aggravated expression. "I was _not_ lonely!"

**"Stop revealing my weakness to loneliness."**

Shadow stared at the robot, fists shaking a bit. He turned to the group, who all had sympathetic expressions.

"Shadow... If you're lonely, you don't have to come to fight us. We could be friends!" Amy exclaimed with pity in her voice, taking a step toward him. Shadow emitted a low growl, looking from U.T., to the group, and back to U.T.

**"I feel bad and am taking it upon myself to help you feel better, or else my conscious will kill me."**

Shadow's ears went down, but only briefly. He huffed, looking to the side. "I'm going."

**"I'm going before it reveals anything you guys don't need to know."**

He turned to stare at U.T. again, before just shaking his head and skating away.

"Shadow, wait!"

**"Don't leave yet."**

Sonic sighed, patting U.T. He turned to Tails. "Turn 'em off, buddy. I'mma go home. Rest or something. C'ya."

**"I'm devising a plan to find out Shadow's secrets."**

Even Sticks shook her head in disappointment at that.

Knuckles shrugged. "Maybe we should leave him alone. He's a sad momma bird right now."

**"Cool."**

Amy and Tails sighed, and Tails went to shut off U.T.


End file.
